Mutant Kiss
by TonksGirlAtHeart
Summary: After Ella kisses Iggy, she starts mutating on her own. What will happen? Action and romance. Elly and maybe some FAX. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_This is after the 3rd book, Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. Pretend the Flock stayed at the Martinez house, and you can enjoy the story._

ELLA'S P.O.V.

I was sitting the dinner table with the Flock, and my sister, Max. My sister!! I couldn't believe it! I was so excited. I watched the other members of the Flock: Fang, Gasman, Angel and Iggy. Iggy... That was a nice name. He was kinda cute, too. I looked at him eat. He did it without spilling a drop! It was so cool!

"How do you do that so perfectly?" He could tell I was talking about him eating. He shrugged.

"Lotta practice," he said.

"Well, I think it's amazing," I replied. OMG, did I actually just say that! I quickely shoved some rice in my mouth so I wouldn't say something stupid again. But to my surprise, Iggy blushed.

"Thanks," he muttered, but he smiled in my direction. I turned beet red. _Fantastic. _Everyone was pretending not to notice, but "secretly" watching this entire scene. I was suddenly overcome with the feeling that I totally had a crush on Iggy.

And that I had to pee.

"Be right back," I said to Mom, and went for the bathroom. I was _so _embarassed. But I couldn't get Iggy's soft features and cute smiling lips out of my head. Yah, like he'd go for me. Well... 12 and 14. Only two years difference. Hmm...

After dinner, Max and I retreated into our room to chat. Soon, the conversation turned to the Flock.

"So," said Max, smiling. "I saw you and Iggy at dinner. Do you loooooooove him?" she giggled playfully. I blushed. Max raised her eyebrows. "You _do _like Iggy!"

"No! I don't! I just..." I trailed off as Max pulled me into a tight hug. "It's ok, Ella! I'm sure he likes you too! You just gotta make the first move!"

"And how much do you know about relationships?" I said, trying to call her off-guard.

She shrugged. "Not much. But I do know about Iggy. He likes explosive, fun, and girls. Yes. Definately girls. So... experiment!" She grinned naughtily. And right then and there, I decided to do it. He liked explosives? He's gonna love me. Explosive is my middle name.

FIVE DAYS LATER

After hanging out with Iggy a lot, I realized he's a totally cool guy. Not to mention cute! Iggy seemed to warm up to me too. So at dinner that night, I decided to take a chance. I sat down beside him.

"Hi Iggy," I said, my voice laced with flirtation.

"Hey," he turned to me and smiled. We talked for a while, until my mom put the food in front of me. Then we ate. No one could resist my Mom's food.

Then, during dessert, Iggy finished early and dropped his hands under the table.

I took a deep breath. _Come on, Ella! You can do this!_ I almost chickened out. But I took my last bit of courage and used to to wrap my hand around Iggy's pale one under the table.

Iggy froze, and turned his head in my direction. I didn't look at him, even though he obviously couldn't see me. He seemed stunned and I didn't blame him. Oh god, he was gonna let go of my hand, he was-

Iggy squeezed my hand tightly, and intertwined our fingers. I blushed and felt on top of the world.

But then... he let go. He let his hand drop and put them on the table. _What? _I was close to tears. Who squeezed back, like they like the person, and then lets go? I was so confused - Iggy was sending a mixed message.

Later, when we were about to go to bed, I past Iggy in the hall. Embarassed, I tried to get out of there quickely and quietly. But somehow, we heard me.

"Ella," he said softly, looking blindly in my direction.

"Yah?" I replied, equally quiet. Geez, whisper contest much?

He bit his lip, like he was making an unpleasant - but big - decision. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ella." he looked down. "We.. can't."

"Oh, um... ok.." I said, choking back tears. I walked past him, into my room, but as I was right behind him, he shot his hand and squeezed mine. Then he dropped it and went into my room.

Now I was more confused then ever, and _not _feeling good about it.

What were his intentions?

IGGY'S P.O.V.

Dammit, why did I do it a second time? I wonder what she thinks my intentions are.

What _are _my intentions exactly?

And why do I act like this to her?

**A/N: If I get 2 reviews, I'll update before 11pm tonight. Kiss coming in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry!!! I haven't updated in like a million years and I apologize extremely deeply!! Please forgive but I have had a lot on my mind lately. I promise I will update at least Monday. Promise. Love you all, xoxo TonksGirlAtHeart.**

**P.S. Happy Halloween!**

IGGY'S P.O.V.

I turned over in bed, trying to ignore all the noises around me I could hear. That's the problem with being blind. All your other senses are enhanced and it's like the world never freakin'_ shuts up. _You just want to punch somebody.

`But mostly, I tried to ignore my thoughts on Ella. I just couldn't. I doubt that would go over well with Mrs. Martinez, and besides, she was _two _years younger than I was. For a bird mutant freak like me, that was a big gap. But Ella... I remembed the feel of her hand, her soft skin, and nails that felt like silk. It had been so tempting just to keep holding on. But the Flock would have to go again soon, and I just couldn't let her down like that. I had to nip the bud.

I hear soft steps padding down the corrider, and my door creaks open. Fang is out with Max, so I'm alone. I wonder who it is. Ohgod, please let it be one of the Flock... I don't know what I would do if it was Ella-

Someone is in the room.

"Iggy?"

ELLA'S P.O.V.

I should talk to Iggy.

I really should.

I have to go talk to Iggy.

I am going to talk to Iggy!

Having made up _that _decision, I slip out of bed. Good thing Max decided to sleep in the spare room tonight. My feet touch the cold floor, and I have to almost force my body to move. Thought swirl around in my head. _What if he rejects me?? _I reach his room.I don't know what is going to happen if I open this door.

So what do I do?

Open the door.

I know, I know. I'm a fast decision maker.

As I step into the room, I'm greeted by a slender figure in the bed in front of me that looks more like a god than a man.

Iggy's tall body was bathed in moonlight, and his eyes gleam out from the half-darkness. He was looking blindly in my direction, and as he sat up, I could see his beautiful alabastor chest. And - my god - he was _ripped. _I'm talking six pack. Any way you put it, he was more than hot. He was absolutely fantastic. Jeez, I mean I had to control myself from not lunging at him right then and there.

I lick my dry lips. "Iggy?" I say softly.

His eyes widen - which, is kind of creepy, since he can't see anything, but whatev - and he shakes his head.

"Ella, no. We can't. I mean, I can't even see. Really, it's not even worth it for you."

_Agh! _I was so tired of him saying that. I liked him! We _could!! _

I closed my eyes and gathered my courage.

IGGY'S P.O.V.

I heard her creep towards me. What is she doing?

All of a sudden, I feel a body beside me. _She's beside me!!_

Slowly, she caresses my jawbone and neck with her finger. Jeez, this girl was _tweleve? _She leans in closely. I can smell her. She smells nice, like chocolate and warmth.

Ella takes her other hand and turns my head to face her.

"See this," she whispers, and kisses me.

Ohmygod. She tastes so good, I just can't stop myself. Every red light is going off in my head, and yet... My concience is yelling at me. I am about to kiss back when-

She pulls away. "Oh god. Iggy! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come!" She tries to jump off the bed. My concience is telling me to let her go. I should.

I grab for her arm and pull her back to the bed, and tell my stupid concience to just shut up.

We tumble back to the bed and continue kissing. Mmmm...

It's all so good, so perfect.

Someone walks in.

"Oh my god, Ella??"

**A/N: omg! Someone caught them! Who do you think it should be? BTW, at the A/N of chapter 3 I will include an alternate opening from the first draft of this chapter!! Exciting! R&R, please! See you guys soon! **


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

CHAPTER 2.5

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is just to keep everyone entertained while I'm writing chapter 3. This is the original beginning for chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

Iggy consentrated on the sounds around him. It was night and Fang was asleep in the bed next to him. He was breathing through his nose, but... the left nostrail was slightly clogged up. In the room beside Iggy, Gasman was stretching his wings. And Max was... crying? Iggy heard a sniffle coming from the room besides him. Max's room. _Awwwwwwwwww, _he thought. _Poor Max. _All of a sudden, Fang jumped out of bed and went to the door. Probably heard Max crying too. He was going to _"comfort" _her.

"Where are you going, Fang?" Iggy asked.

"Uh...getting a drink of water," Iggy could tell Fang was lying.

"To Max's room? Nice," Iggy smirked. "Have _fun."_

Fang grunted and left the room. Iggy laughed silently and laid back in his bed, settling into his ever-black mind. God, it sucked being blind. But.. Ella didn't seem to mind. Actually, she thought it was cool how he did stuff so well evem not being able to see. Iggy's pride swelled and he had to run over the list in his mind: "Reasons Why I Absolutely _Can Not _Go Out With Ella."

Reason #1: She was not one of the Flock. (But Max dated that guy Sam...)

Reason #2: She was Max's half-sister! (But he was sure Max wouldn't mind...)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N:** sorrysorrysorrysorry… my computer broke down. I haven't had access to a computer in like forever. So enjoy and please don't be mad at me!

**Ella's P.O.V.**

"Oh my god, Ella?" I whipped my head around and there stood Nudge! _Oh crap. _I practically shoved Iggy out of the way and jumped off the bed.

Nudge stood in front of the open doorway, the dim light from the hallway streaming in behind her. Her shadow cast darkness on Iggy's cheeks, making his face look even thinner and gaunter than it already was. Already over her shock, Nudge's cheeks glowed a deep crimson, and her fingers were curled into tight fists. I was scared. Nudge was the same age as me, with super-human strength and speed. She was mad. I could almost feel the waves of hostility rolling off her skin.

I tried to make it better before anything serious happened. "Nudge, I… um… Iggy was just… I mean…" I trailed off at the sight of Nudge narrowing her eyes.

She took a step towards me. "You think," she growled, "that just because you are Max's half-sister that it's ok to be whoring yourself off to my blind brother?"

_What??_ "I am not a whore!" I screamed. Fuelled by fear, anger, and adrenaline from kissing Iggy, I felt like I could take her on. "You're just jealous because he likes me! Max has Fang and I have Iggy, but you don't have anybody! You don't have _anyone_!" Anger flowed through my veins and clouded my thoughts. "You're just jealous!"

"You little _bitch_!" Nudge shrieked, and jumped at me.

Then several things happened at once. Nudges arms connected with my shoulders. We were propelled backwards towards the wall. No, not the wall, the _window._ "No!" I screamed as we smashed through the glass, and down to the wet grass below. With a snarl, Nudge snapped open her wings and grabbed me by the arm. The force was too much for my human body. With a sickening _snap, _the bone in my arm was broken.

The pain ripped through my body as we hit the ground. Luckily I landed on my side, because there were pieces of glass in my back. And I hit the grass, so my other arm didn't break as well.

Nevertheless, I was screaming in pain. My vision was growing darker. The last thing I saw before I fainted completely was Nudge's wide eyes looking into mine. Her mouth was open in horror. I couldn't be sure, but I think I saw her mouth _I'm so sorry._

And then it all went black.

**A/N: **You like??? R&R please. Next chapter hopefully coming soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/ N:** Ok, for those of you who think that Nudge was being too violent, just listen for a sec. Nudge only meant to push her. The fact that they went through a window was an accident. And Nudge didn't come out of this mess smiling…

(Plus, Nudge isn't a little kid. She's 12, not 7.)

P.S. Rate and Review!

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

_Ugh. _Something in my stomach hurt like hell. What was it? And why was I lying down?

I opened my eyes and slammed them shut again, because the blinding white lights above me were very painful. Wait… white lights?

_The School._ My system went into hyper drive, my eyes snapping open and ignoring the popping lights behind my irises. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I tried to sit up, ready to kick some mad scientist butt. But whatever was in my stomach stopped me, knocking me back down with a slash of pain so great tears ran down my cheeks.

Nevertheless, I kept my eyes open. Looking around, I saw – with a great feeling of relief – that this was not the School. This was the Martinez's house, and – _Oh god. _Ella! What had I done? Panic rushed through me. I had only meant to push her"Nudge?" someone whispered. Max. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," I sighed. Talking wasn't the easiest thing, I found out, with whatever was in my chest. I tried to put my head up to see, but that hurt even more, so my head flopped back on the pillow with a groan.

Max leaned in, putting her face in my sight. "Oh my god, I was so worried, after you and Ella fell through the window, and…"

I cut her off. "Ella! Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod! Is she ok? I was angry! I only meant to push her! I didn't mean to go through the window! I tried to catch her! Is she ok? Is she dead? It was an accident!

"She's fine," Max said, her mouth turning down into a grim frown. "The glass was removed from her back, and her arm is not too badly broken."

"Which arm?" I asked fearfully. What had I done?

"The right," Max responded, momentarily confused.

_No._ That wasn't possible! That was the arm I caught on to too pull her up! Unless…

Was I _that_ strong?

Well, it was a possibility, considering the force of the drop and how fast I came up into the air, and how fast she was falling…

I explained my theory to Max. She nodded gravely.

"I already talked to Mom. She said that was one thing that could have happened."

Oh. Fantastic. I broke her arm when I was trying to save her. I could just see how that would look to Ella. I took a deep breath, and winced.

"What's in my stomach?" I asked Max. _Oh Max, please don't hate me. It was an accident._

All of a sudden, Max looked very weird. Her skin turned pale. "Nudge, we'll get it out soon, I promise. There's nothing to worry about."

My mind started racing. Get it out?

Then it clicked.

Fighting the pain, I raised myself to look at my stomach. I almost fainted.

A huge piece of glass stuck out of my stomach.

**A/N: **Ok, I could have gotten into more detail, but I didn't think you'd want that. Rate and Review, please! Posting this and next chapter at the same time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Okay, I'm not going to even apologize or anything. Know it's been a long time, and I have to say, I've missed you, Fan Fiction. Well, let the story continue. R&R… and for those who care, I am going to start writing some Hunger Games FanFic.

**Ella's P.O.V.**

_Damage assessment commencing… now. _Alright, well I didn't seem to be in too bad of shape considering I smashed through a window, and broke my arm from the 20 foot fall.

But I like to stay on the bright side of things.

Anyway, as I was getting up, my back grated against the wall uncomfortably. I grimaced, and had a quick flashback of the night before, the incident…

_I groaned quietly as Iggy – I think – picked up my broken body and took off running. Though the waves of pain that were lapping ferociously at my consciousness, I could feel his silent tears spilling down to my face – tears for me, tears for Nudge. I could sense the moment of hesitation before he picked me up, for who he picked up, but I don't mind. Blood is thicker than water: you need both to live, but you'll last longer with the former. The Flock taught me that. _

But after last night, I don't understand who my allies are or whether I should honour them. All I know is the sensation of Iggy's mouth on mine, and _damn _girl they felt good. A tremor of guilt and remembered pleasure travels up my spine.

To rid myself of this guilt, I take a deep breath and walk over to the table where Nudge was lying… with a big freaking piece of glass sticking out of her stomach!

As soon as I saw it, I must have turned paper white because I felt all the blood drain from my face. I can't even form words, just one thought: _My fault. _

She is asleep, so for a while I just sit with her, holding her hand. Then a hand comes on my shoulder and I jump slightly, but it's only Max.

"Hey," she says softly. "You're looking a lot better, better than we had hoped. That's good."

"Is she…" I gesture to Nudge earnestly, looking for some sort of reassurance I did not just assist in the death of a kickass chica.

"She woke up while you were still asleep, she was fine for her current state," Max trails off momentarily, forcing herself to look at the shard of window in her sister's stomach. "She wants you to know how sorry she is. She didn't mean to hurt you."

"Believe me, Max, if anyone has anything to be sorry for, its me," I reply. She nods, understands guilt cannot be reasoned with. Eventually, I see Nudge stir and knows she does not need to be apologizing, which will happen if I'm there. So I rise silently, and move to return to my bed. I am so jumbled up mentally, I just try to concentrate on my physical wounds. I use my good arm to massage my shoulder and –

My fingers fling back to my side, and suddenly I realized something. I _wasn't_ in bad shape. And what Max had said… I _was_ looking a lot better. After smashing through a window, and breaking my arm from the _20 foot fall._ Only one thing could cause that. All of a sudden, my breathing became shallow and fast. Thoughts ripped around my head as my shaking fingers tried to hold my body from doing the same, until I couldn't take it anymore and tore off my undershirt.

There, against my pale skin, were the delicate backbones of my small but developed wings.

**A/N: ***Plays suspense music on piano* Hahaha, yes, if you are wondering, I do like to torture readers with suspenseful endings. I'll try to make a next chapter this week but I _do _have a huuuge history test coming up, so be patient! R&R please and have a good Spring Break!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: **Blah blah blah, do your thing, FanFic readers, R&R and I'll try to get a new chapter out this week!

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

_Now normally when you walk in on a human who was never experimented on, lived in dog cages, and was injected with bird DNA discovering they have wings, you would gasp and say something around the lines of "Holy crap! You have wings!"Or if you are a normal teenaged guy, you kind of have a mini-hormonal freakout because you saw a hot girl shirtless. But I am blind. So those scenarios didn't exactly happen._

I walked down the hallway, approaching what I now knew to be Ella's room. I had visited Nudge, but with what they had told me, even though they had just removed it and told me she was going to be fine, I couldn't even stand to be in the area; I knew it was my fault.

As I neared Ella's door, I could hear her breathing: it was fast, and uneven. I cocked my head to hear better, and was about to step into her room when I heard the sharp intake of breath and then a solid thump as what I guessed was Ella fell to the ground. I flew – not literally – through the doorframe and crouched down, reaching on the ground until I felt Ella's face, her lips, her hair, and _thankmotherfreakinggod_, her now steady breathing. She was alive, but she had fainted. I couldn't smell the sickly-sweet aroma of blood, and when I traced my fingers lightly up the front of her body – Oh my god, _boobs – _I realized she had no surface injuries. But when I carefully turned her around, my hand brushed past something on her thin back. My entire body froze, adrenaline pumping through my veins. When I checked again, I couldn't do anything but hoarsely cry out for my Flock, because I was too busy crying over Ella's two perfect, small, _wings._

**Max's P.O.V.**

Despite the fact that I cannot clean, play hostess, and you will sure as heck never see me in an apron, I am very motherly. In a not motherly way. Badass maternal? Whatever.

Whenever I may think any of my Flock is in danger, its bah-bah-bah-BAAAHH, Max to the rescue. So when I hear Iggy's small yell from Ella's room, my head whipped around and I took off towards him. I was expecting Erasers, Iggy suddenly regaining his sight, anything then what I actually saw when I skidded into the room, my fists already pre-clenched for a fight.

Iggy, crying over Ella's body. Ella, whose back was now raised with the outline of soft, grey, feathers arranged into small, immaculately carved arch-angel wings, pressed into her alabaster back, between her ridged spine.

I stared; I couldn't think of anything to say. Oh wait, just kidding, I could.

"Holy crap, you have wings!"

_Exactly._


End file.
